6 Trillion Years And Overnight Story
by VTPM
Summary: (/Title from Juby Phonic's song) This is a story about what happens to Don Thousand after the numbers War.
1. Chapter 1

Cold, stone walls and even colder steel chains were all that were in the room with him, but they were nothing compared to the ice in his heart that had been frozen long ago.

The only heat in the cell he was aware of was the burning hate in the pit of his stomach.

After the duel he had ultimately lost to Nasch and Yuma, he had returned to his palace to recover. Not just from exhaustion and pain, but humiliation and anger as well.

He was furious at the two standing in his way, but more so at himself for allowing them to.

Don Thousand was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of footfalls.

He glared defiantly at the guards that appeared, no doubt to take him to Eliphas to face his sentence.

Not that he cared at this point. Everything he'd fought so hard for was already gone. He always knew he had shot and if he failed, this would happen. The Numeron Code was in the hands of the enemy, all the souls he'd taken to strengthen the world that belonged to him hadn't been enough, and now he was weakened and behind enemy lines.

Eliphas and Astral had attempted locking him away before, and it had worked for centuries, but he had escaped and they knew better now. His 'punishment', he knew, would be death.

The cell doors opened and the guards cautiously approached him.

He continued glaring at them in warning. Though, it was an empty one, as he could not escape the chains binding him at the back of the cell.

The guards were obviously concerned for themselves, and for good reason, but were not easily deterred and continued to try dragging him forward to wherever Eliphas was undoubtfully waiting.

He still resisted and cursed them through the whole ordeal, but it did little good. He knew that, but refused to give in without putting up at least a little of a fight. He wanted to make it as difficult and frustrating as he could.

Sure enough, when they finally made it to their destination, they were at the top of Eliphas's tower.

What did alarm him though, was that Nasch, Astral, and Yuma were also there with Eliphas.

Don wouldn't allow the surprise to show itself on the surface though. Instead, he gave them a cold, hateful look, one that required no acting on his part since it came so naturally.

He heard the chains binding him rattle, and he glanced over his shoulder in time to see the chains wrapped and locked around a stone pillar by the guards.

"Don Thousand." Eliphas said, redirecting Don's attention. "You are facing charges for your crimes against the Astral World and the lives you've stolen from the Human World."

Don growled inwardly.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

He did. He had many things he wished to say against Eliphas. They weren't all for defensive purposes in this so-called 'court' though. He kept silent.

"Very well.. The sentence for your heinous crimes is death."

Don's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't expected Eliphas to actually go through with it. Even though he'd suspected this, he'd truly expected just to be locked away again to rot.

"The execution will be held first thing tomorrow." Eliphas finished, turning away.

Don was too shocked to notice Nasch, Yuma, or Astral's reactions to the sentence, and soon found himself being dragged away, back to his cell.

He didn't really bother struggling this time, his mind more focused on what would happen to him tomorrow.

Once he was chained in his cell, he found himself thinking back once more to how he'd even fallen into this predicament.

 _FlashBack_

 _Don rose shakily to his feet, every last bit of his strength fading away._

 _He glared at the ones who had left him in such a state, Nasch, Astral, and the meddling brat, Yuma._

 _After promising them their demise would soon come, he retreated to his palace, empty as it always was._

 _He started up the stairs, knowing he needed time to rest and think._

 _He'd barely made it halfway up the staircase before his body gave out and he collapsed._

 _Fighting just to stay awake, he realized how physically broken he was now, though still not as shattered as his pride._

 _H_ _e lost this inner struggle in the end, giving into the dark and quiet of sleep_

 _When he woke, he saw the last thing his tired mind had expected, though shouldn't have been surprised by. He was, of course, locked in a cell. It took his mind a few moments to truly process his location. When he did register it fully, he had been consumed with anger. Though, it was pointless to be. He had no hope of escape at this point._

End Of FlashBack

And now here he was, back in the cell and waiting for the last few hours of his life to tick away

How could he have fallen so far...?


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came faster than he would have liked. He'd spent the entire night thinking of how to escape, but in his weakened and power-stripped state, there was no hope. Then the seriousness of the situation sunk in.

He was going to die.

Don struggled to not let his inner panic show on the outside when the guards came back for him. He succeeded for the most part, but his attempts to not be dragged from the cell were much stronger and more desperate than his previous fight yesterday. It didn't do much good. He ended failing in the end. That thought hurt more than he'd like to admit.

When he was finally anchored to the ground by his bindings in front of that god forsaken Eliphas, his panic started getting out of control. He pulled against his chains, though it got him nowhere.

Eliphas stepped forward then. "Don Thousand. Today you will pay the consequence of your crimes." There was no hint of emotion in his voice.

Don noticed that Astral, Nasch, and Yuma were there again. Astral's and Nasch's expressions were unreadable like Eliphas's, but Yuma was fidgeting uncomfortably. Of course that brat would be against this punishment, no matter what his crimes were. He honestly expected Yuma to speak out in his defense, but he remained silent.

Don's attention was drawn back to Eliphas as he spoke again. "The crimes you've committed are unforgivable. The punishment you are given is seen as just. You alone have personally reaped your execution."

That was enough for Don to snap. "Oh, like you're so heroic! You are in just as much wrong as I! You wanted to destroy all Chaos Beings! You have committed just as awful a crime as I have!"

Eliphas glared at his outburst. "But I hadn't murdered anyone and I have made up for my mistakes."

"Only because you were stopped by Astral and the brat!" Don spat back. He almost called out that he was also being unfair. He'd never gotten a chance to make up for what he'd done! Not that he would, but still.

Instead of replying, Eliphas turned to a guard. "Bring the axe."

Don knew this was the end, but he wasn't about to die without calling out Eliphas for what he was. "TRAITOR! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU! YOU'LL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS!" Don screamed at him, beyond furious and, though he hated to admit it, scared. He had no wish to die. Not today. Not like this.

The guard came back then, a large, blue, crystal axe in hand.

Don froze at the sight of it. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

He supposed he could have been okay with the guard killing him, but his stomach gave a violent twist when Eliphas took the axe.

He shook faintly, wishing desperately this was just a nightmare. But of course it wasn't, and Eliphas drew closer.

Don lowered his head. He didn't think he could bear watching the axe's death arch.

He wasn't sure what exactly happened next, but the axe suddenly burst into a million pieces in Eliphas's hands.

A part of Don wondered if he'd done it on purpose, but the confused look on Eliphas's face that matched his own confusion quickly drowned that small hope.

Suddenly a shout came from Yuma. "Hey, look out!"

Don's attention went up where there was some sort of portal that was firing out blue energy that Don didn't have the time to identify. _One of the blasts must have destroyed the axe..._ Don mused absently.

Yuma's warning came just in time, though. An energy blast headed straight for Eliphas, who ducked out of the way. It hit right in front of Don, who had no way of moving away from it.

Even after Eliphas had moved, he didn't escape the blast radius, and was hit by the powerful force of the explosion, as was Don.

The ground in front of Don crumbled away, revealing another portal.

As it started swirling and growing, the ground crumbled more, and it gave out beneath both Don and Eliphas, sending them both down into it's abyss...


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure how long he was out, but when he finally woke, Don found himself in an unfamiliar place.

The first color he noticed was green, sickeningly bright and vibrant and full of a variety of shades. The next was dark browns, and then...

Eliphas glaring down at him. "Look what you've done!" He hissed.

Don pushed himself upright. "What..?"

"This is all your fault!"

Then his meaning sank in. "I didn't do this!"

Eliphas snorted. "Oh sure. Like you didn't bring us somewhere else to escape execution!"

Don supposed Eliphas did have a point, but he still had nothing to do with this!

"I am not the cause of those attacks or portals." Don told him.

Eliphas obviously didn't believe him. "Lies..." He muttered.

Don growled in frustration. "I was not behind it!" He insisted, though it came out as a snarl.

"Why should I believe your words?" Eliphas asked, though was equally as hostile.

Don opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off at the sound of something rustling in the underbrush.

"What's that?" Don asked, only to get Eliphas's hand clamped across his mouth.

"Shut up, you dumbass!" Eliphas growled quietly.

"I'm not a dumbass!" Don spat, shoving his hand away.

"Shut. Up!" Eliphas snapped, once again covering his mouth and this time dragging him behind a tree.

Don considered yelling again, but thought better of it and kept quiet. For the first time since waking up from the fall did he get a truly good look at Eliphas and himself.

He had tanned skin and his golden hair with crimson bangs like his True Form. Eliphas too, looked much like his old form, but had paler skin. They were in some sort of human guise.

The thought didn't please him, but he chose not to dwell on it for the moment.

He wasn't sure what he expected to come out of the bushes. Some animal most likely, since this place looked much like the Human World. But what came out was much worse.

A Duel Monster.

Mechanical Hound.

And it wasn't just one. A whole pack came sniffing down the path, drawing nearer.

Their presence shocked Don. Duel Monsters don't walk freely on Earth like this. So how..?

He noticed Eliphas beside him holding his breath, looking equally as confused.

Suddenly the lead dog jerked it's head up, looking directly at their hiding spot and growled. The rest of the pack started towards them.

Knowing hiding was no longer an option, Don stepped out from behind the tree and went to fire an energy sphere, only to discover he couldn't.

"The hell?! What's happened to my powers?!" He yelled.

Eliphas suddenly grabbed his arm and drug him backwards from the rapidly approaching Mechanical Hounds.

"Run!" He snapped at Don.

Don didn't really think they could out run them, but he followed Eliphas anyways. It was better than trying to fight the entire pack and getting ripped apart.

After a few minutes of running, the Machanical Hounds started gaining on them.

Don noticed Eliphas's panic growing.

"Now what?! They'll catch us before long!" Eliphas gasped out.

Not far ahead, Don saw a slightly tilted tree that looked like it could be climbed quickly and easily.

"Climb that tree!" He ordered.

Eliphas looked at him like he was insane. "What?!"

"Dogs can't climb trees, moron!" Don spat.

Looking a bit irritated at Don's insult, Eliphas took his advice and launched himself up the trunk, getting out of the way just in time for Don.

The Mechanical Hounds leaped at the base of the tree, scrambling with their paws for a hold and snapping their jaws, but couldn't continue their pursuit. Whining and growling, they circled the tree, looking up at them and occasionally trying to jump up again.

Eliphas looked a bit relieved before glaring at Don. "Alright genius, now what? We're stuck."

Don shrugged, ignoring the insulting remark. "Wait for them to get bored and leave."

Annoyed, Eliphas tried to relax a little, figuring they didn't have any other options.

After about 20 minutes of awkward silence, a sudden sharp whistle broke the quiet.

All of the Mechanical Hounds jerked their heads up and rushed towards the sound, leaving Don and Eliphas without a second thought.

"Now's our chance to get out of here..." Eliphas said, like he thought Don had no idea.

Rolling his eyes, Don jumped out of the tree after him. "What's your plan now, oh smart one?" He asked sarcastically.

Eliphas shot him a glare, then tried to reply, but was cut off by someone yelling, "Freeze! Don't move!"

Ignoring the warning, don turned around to face the voice.

There were 4 humans, the pack of Mechanical Hound at their side. The situation certainly didn't look good.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One man from the group asked.

"Let me handle this." Eliphas said, apparently thinking Don would screw up by insulting them. He couldn't say he wouldn't, though.

"Greetings. I am Eliphas, supreme ruler of the Astral World. And this is Don Thousand, ruler of the Barian World." Eliphas introduced formally, though a hint of disgust crept into his voice on the last part.

The man looked at him like he was out of his mind. "What the hell are you going on about?!"

Eliphas looked peeved. Before he could reply, Don spoke out, "Who are you? And what is this place?" Oddly enough, Don felt like he had seen these people once, but couldn't place where or when.

"All that matters is that you're in our territory and you must leave immediately. Or else." The man threatened. The Mechanical Hounds growled.

 _Where the hell are we supposed to go?!_ Don wanted to yell, knowing they'd definitely carry out that threat.

"We're not sure where this even is! We're not even sure how we got here!" Eliphas said in their defense.

Again, he got looks from all the group members, clearly stating they doubted his sanity.

"I would assume you walked...?" The lead man pointed out.

Eliphas and Don exchanged glances, not entirely sure what to say next. So Don simply told the truth. "We fell through a portal. We believe it brought us to this alternate dimension, though we;re not exactly sure where this is..."

Don expected the 'He's insane!' looks to be directed at him now, but instead the group suddenly looked furious.

"You should have left when given the chance. I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." The lead man said. Don couldn't decide if it was more a threat or an order, but it still made him nervous. What had made them so angry at the mention of the portal? Something wasn't right, and judging by Eliphas's expression, he thought so too. Neither dared say anything, as they were already surrounded and being forced in the direction the group had approached them from.

Something was certainly not right here.

Don wasn't sure how he could be so certain, but he just knew.

 _These people know about the portals and attacks on Astral World._


End file.
